


My Boy My Love My World

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Needy Dom, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Dom fears that Adam no longer cares for him and is in need of some validation luckly his fears are proven wrong.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 19





	My Boy My Love My World

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Y'all here is my first fic of 2021.  
>  I have loads of new stories in the works atm so be on the lookout for them in the next coming months of the new year.

"Who am I to you,"Dom asked his back turned twards Adam his face blank.

"Why do you ask,"the older musician questioned a look of confusion on his face.

"I just want to know,"Dom replied turning to face the other.

"Well then where should I start,"Adam hummed a smile appearing on his face his hazel eyes twinkling with adoration for the beautiful man standing infront of him.

"Your my beautiful boy, my sweet little bunny and my love I absolutely adore you,"Adam replied a soft look on his face his rugged features seemed to fade away.

"How much do I mean to you,"Dom asked his face filled with worry he felt like Adam no longer cared for him deep down he knew this was untrue either way he needed valadition. 

"Your my entire world love I dont know what I would do without you,"Adam responded walking over to Dom wraping his arms around the other mans slender back squeezing him tight. 

Dom smiled and nuzzled his head into Adam's shoulder the sent of the guitarist's strong musky cologne engulfing his senses. 

"Thats all I wanted to know,"he cooed giving Adam an eskimo kiss their noses touching their lips on the brink of collison.

Adam smirked and placed a tender kiss on Dom's plump lips holding him in close reassuring the british boy that he meant every word of what he had said....


End file.
